Bucket List
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to An Idiot's Love. Everyone has one. Why should she be no different? There are things that she has always wanted to do. People out there that she has dreamed about tormenting since the moment they cowardly sucker punched her. It's her list after all and she can do whatever the damn she pleases.


It was so simple really. So simple even her boyfriend could get it. Once you go bad there is never going back. It's a simple truth really. Once you get the thirst for blood there is no stopping you from wanting to commit the act over and over again. For her it is no different. Sure maybe her methods could seem rather….extreme. Some would say even insane but there is one thing that will always separate her from them. No matter what she always gets the job done. No matter what she always comes out on the other side. Always comes out on the winning side. Has been this way all throughout her life and this was no different. She had to give credit when credit is due. What she sees in front of her. Everything that has been planned out for her amusement and wellbeing. It was like Christmas had come early for her. A rather unusual Christmas present but hey she would take it. A present unlike any other that has been presented to anyone in history. A present that just reminds her of some sort of spy movie. In fact now that she thinks about it the scene reminded her more of the movie Jaws now.

A cage. A rather unique cage. A cage in the form of a large tank. This massive water tank with dark waters in front of her being displayed through a live feed. So dark that she has to lean forward out of her chair squint her eyes slightly to see inside but when she finally spots a figure swimming furiously over towards the camera with this look of complete panic across her face that she can't help but smile at. A woman whose eyes lock onto her own through the feed as though she is right there in front of the glass. A woman that emerges on the other side of the glass before her palm bangs on the glass causing bubbles to form upon impact that makes the feed get blocked for a few moments. Glass that she knew no matter how hard this woman banged would never break. Would never budge no matter how much she wants it too that just makes a smile come to her face as she leans back in her chair resting her legs up on the table in front of her as her hands come up behind the back of her head. In fact the only thing that would make this even better for her is if she had some popcorn before the main event was to happen.

Some would ask how she has gotten up to this point? That answer is simple. It had first started off as a joke. A mere thought said out loud. The thought to have her own little hit list of everyone and everything that she wanted to dispose of before finally calling it a day. To finally hang up her laces for good and ride off into the sunset so to speak. Her own little bucket list. A thought that after a few days of saying it had started to become a reality once her boyfriend had come up to her with a pen and paper asking for each and every single name. She thought he was crazy before but he had decided to turn it up a notch and this suited her just fine. It was for her benefit and boy has he really outdone himself this time.

At first she thought the possibility in front of her could never become a reality but she was wrong. So very wrong in fact when you thought about it she was surprised nobody has ever tried doing this sooner. Maybe it was because of their name? ARGUS. Why each later had to be capitalized in the name she had no clue. In fact the whole name was a little bit of overkill in her opinion. The great anti terrorist group that goes around hunting down the bad guys and gals. This feared group that would make any criminal wet their pants from the name alone. In theory anyways. As for her? She always thought they were overrated and boy was she right on the money. The so called secret facility used as the organization's main base of operations. It was nothing but a cake walk. All the men and women present assigned to guard the place were still wet behind the ears. A simple scream from her sent each and every single one of them running. The lucky ones that is. Her boyfriend really does now how to hit the mark if you know what she means. In fact she can see and still hear some of his best handy work that she has ever seen still around her. The bodies of every single guard laying face down on the ground. Guards assigned to protect over their precious command center. A command center that is now hers to play with while her boyfriend goes out and about dealing with any unwanted guests that may try to ruin this special event that is about to unfold in front of her eyes.

An event that is so sick so terrifying that makes her question her own insanity. Perhaps she is due to visit another inmate's cell here in this facility just to put all doubt of this behind her. If anyone could prove how just how sane she is it would be the craziest woman in the whole entire joint. A woman that at the mere thought makes her turn to look at another monitor before her face pales and she has to quickly look away when she sees a set of blonde pigtails jumping up laughing in her own cell covered in licking away at her fingers as a guard spasms at the cell's open doorway.

_Okay that was disturbing. See? I can't be crazy. Right?_

Turning back towards the monitor that interests her the most as she watches Lyla Micheals turn her head away from the feed suddenly Laurel's eyes widen when in a flash an figure emerges quickly through the dark depths and with one clean motion separates the leader of ARGUS's right arm clean off from her shoulder causing the water to get even redder. Cause for her to see the woman scream out in pain that just makes red bubbles appear all around her before once again the dark depths block her vision of the woman. A feed that after a couple of seconds she watches with a grin as Lyla's body goes still and slowly descends downward. A decentation that doesn't get far before a large figure comes soaring forward and rips her away from the feed leaving a large trail of blood behind her. Such a scene that makes her lean back in her chair with wide eyes.

_So that's why they call him King Shark._

* * *

Feeling his lips kissing the side of her neck in the right spot that just makes her squirm from her seat on the edge of the bed bringing the pen in her hand up to bite down in an effort to not let out a moan from the way his hands start to trail down her sides towards her loose sweat pants in a quick motion Laurel crosses out the first name across the list on her lap a few times before with a flick of her wrist she sends the pen flying and reaches up to hold Oliver's head firmly in place on her shoulder as she continues to feel him planting kisses on the side of her neck. Small pecks that she knew would lead to much more if she didn't get control of the situation and quickly at that.

" Oliver? You love me right?"

" Umm hmm."

Feeling him once again hitting the right spot on the side of her neck that just makes her lean her head further back on pure instinct to give him better access after a few seconds shaking her head slightly cracking open her eyes to return to the task at hand wiggling slightly in his embrace to turn her body around to face him reaching up Laurel wraps her arms around the back of Oliver's neck and starts to play with the hairs on the back of his head as she bites down on her lower lip to suppress a moan that wants to escape when she feels his hands sliding down into her sweat pants to grab a hold of the sides of her thong.

" And you would do anything for me. Right?"

Stopping his onslaught lifting his face up from the crook of her neck to look at her face seeing a seductive smile across her face that just makes a cold chill run up and down his spine that noticeably makes him shivers just making her smile widen even further unable to mutter a single word nodding his head slightly instantly Oliver feels himself being pushed down onto the mattress and his lap being immediately straddled. A feeling that only intensifies when he feels her lips on his for a rather deep kiss while her hands find their way inside of his shirt slowly bringing the piece of fabric upward.

" Even say dealing with some old comrades of yours?"

Opening his eyes seeing her glance down subtly to his left following her eyes finding himself staring down at the loose piece of paper that she has written down many names on with some in which have been crossed off already quickly scanning down the list to the next name instantly Oliver's eyes widen slightly before he snaps his head to look back towards Laurel finding her eyes on him awaiting for an answer. A face that although is smiling her eyes tell a different story. Eyes that have always been able to read him. Just like she is doing right now. Eyes that he watches light up when he casually nods his head before her lips come crashing down to meet his own for a heated kiss.

* * *

" I thought you said we were gonna kill her?"

Glancing over his shoulder seeing his girlfriend glaring at him coldly from underneath her domino mask with her arms crossed over her chest leaning up against a metal railing raising up the arrow cocked back away from the woman that he towers over making his way across the room towards her reaching out gently Oliver lays his hand down on Laurel's cheek and turns her face back towards him before gently he presses his lips to her own. A kiss that at first he doesn't feel being returned before after a few seconds he feels her arms coming to circle around the back of his neck.

" You promised. Remember?"

Seeing nothing but a pout coming across his girlfriend's face the moment he opens his mouth the sound of footsteps rushing away causes him to break out of Laurel's embrace before without looking away from her eyes instantly Oliver cocks back and arrow and sends it soaring through the air causing a loud scream of pain to echo through the empty chambers that just makes her eyes go wide. A reaction that just makes him grin before in perfect unison they turn to look towards the command center of The Lair to find Felicity Smoak screaming from the ground with intense pain across her face as she holds down on an arrow sticking straight through her right ankle.

" Nice shot. Though I know better."

Looking back towards her receiving nothing but a wink as he watches her move away from him making sure to put an extra sway in her hips that immediately make his eyes travel downward letting out a chuckle shouldering his bow leaning against the railing Oliver crosses his arms over his chest as he watches her ascend up the steel steps. Watches as she approaches the screaming tech girl that desperately tries to scratch and crawl to the other side of the command center in an effort to put some distance between them. An effort that he watches be in vain when Laurel closes the distance with ease and slams the heel of her boot down on the end of the arrow causing Felicity to let out an ear piercing scream that forces him to look away.

Grinding her heel down on the end of the arrow that just makes the blonde tech girl's scream worsen raising up her leg only to watch Felicity's hands go straight towards the open wound on her ankle kneeling down until she is almost eye level with her reaching out Laurel grabs a handful of Felicity's hair and tugs hard upward until they are nearly nose to nose.

" That was for sucker punching me."

Without giving her a chance to respond rearing back Laurel slaps Felicity viciously across the face with her free hand causing the tech girl's head to snap to the side from the sheer impact.

" That was for everyone that you've ever been a bitch to in your life."

Seeing her head slowly coming back to meet her gaze before she has a chance to do so instantly Laurel slaps Felicity once again causing a cut to open up across the younger woman's face.

" And that is because I can do whatever I damn well please!"

Releasing her hold causing Felicity's head to drop back down to the ground rising up to her feet slowly pacing around the command center after a couple of moments of silence Laurel comes to a stop and looks back her way with a smirk coming across her face.

" Now then. What shall I do with you? Hmm?"

Tapping her chin thoughtfully after a couple of seconds pondering her options over and over again in her head instantly Laurel's eyes light up and she snaps her fingers.

" Oh I know!"

The moment her eyes are drawn back to Felicity as she feels her lips curling upright suddenly a frown that turns into a scowl quickly comes across Laurel's face when she sees the blonde tech girl snap up to her feet holding onto a nearby steel rail next to her for dear life before she slowly starts to limp away with her back turned towards her. A sudden movement that just makes her growl before she stalks her way over and in a sudden move grab the back of her shirt and thrust her off the command center like a lawn dart. A dart that lands down awkwardly on the cold ground blow with a sickening crunch that just makes her smile for a faint moment before she slowly descends down the steps towards the still yet breathing Felicity. That is until a sharp kick to the tech girl's side forces her onto her back and Laurel comes to tower over her with a grin across her face.

" Now as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me. I've come up with the perfect solution for what to do with you."

Instantly feeling her eyes on him as he turns away from Felicity and towards Laurel the moment he sees her raise up her right hand and see her wag her index finger motioning for him to come over leaning off the railing slowly Oliver closes the distance between them before he feels her taking his hands within her own and wrap them around her waist while she eyeballs the blonde down below with an emotion in her eyes that he isn't familiar with.

" You like the new suit? I thought at first it wasn't really necessary. I mean we are only back in Star City to clean up some loose ends. You know? Kill a few birdies. Deal with a deranged father from another world. Well? Not from my world anyways. And most importantly for me anyways deal with a sucker punching whore that likes to hit and run whenever she can but hey just to show no hard feelings this one time i'm going to allow you to live."

Making sure to keep an eye on her out of her corner of her eye turning to face him reaching out Laurel brings Oliver's head closer to her own before she brings him into a deep kiss. A kiss that she watches with satisfaction as tears start to drip down Felicity's face from the display being presented right before her eyes.

" You are free to go. Go on! Shoo shoo away with you!"

Keeping her watery eyes trained on the slightly older woman doing her best to ignore the pain coming from her right ankle pushing herself up to her feet only to grit her teeth when she feels a surge of pain run up and down her leg gripping onto the edge of the command center as she feels their eyes watching her every move after she gets only a couple of feet suddenly without having any chance to react Felicity feels herself leaving her feet once again when a loud scream is heard echoing through the chambers. A scream that just seems to carry her through the air until she comes crashing through a glass container housing a few prototypes that come crashing down to the ground as broken glass goes everywhere. Shards that land down across her back as she feels cuts opening up across various spots across her face.

" Oh silly me! I almost forgot!"

Making her way over towards the downed blonde pulling Oliver along with her as she sees Felicity raise her head slightly up from the ground revealing a blood covered face smiling down sinisterly at her turning her attention over towards her boyfriend reaching out Laurel brings his hands down to her lower back.

" I may have decided not to kill you but that doesn't mean I won't crush your spirit. As for your punishment you are going to watch me fuck the love of your life right here and now and if you don't behave yourself well….i guess you can say your tears will be your ultimate downfall."

* * *

Feeling quite pleased with herself laying across the motel bed with nothing but a rather pleased smile across her face feeling nothing but his eyes on her taking her eyes away from the ceiling as she sees a questionable look across Oliver's face feeling her smile only widening Laurel sends him a questionable look.

" What?"

For a brief moment as she sees his eyes leave her own to look to her right not needing to know what he is looking at shrugging her shoulders a smirk comes across Laurel's face.

" What? She deserved it."

Instantly for a brief few moments a look of total disbelief comes across Oliver's face before all of a sudden he lets out a chuckle that quickly turns into full blown laughter.

" You bitch slapped her with her own hand."

Not even bothering to keep the how pleased she is of herself from coming across her face turning her body fully to face him nodding her head reaching out Laurel lays her hand gently down on Oliver's cheek.

" She was sobbing too loud."

" Baby you cut off her hands! You know!? All ten digits!? The ten sausages!? The ten little piggies!?"

Shrugging her shoulders as though she doesn't have a care in the world stroking his cheek Laurel's smile only widens even further.

" I said I would spare her life but I also said that I would destroy her spirit. Let's see this so called great hacker work a keyboard with no digits."

Letting out a chuckle shaking his head slightly reaching out Oliver tucks his arm underneath Laurel and pulls her into his side before he lays a kiss down on top of her forehead.

" Pretty Bird, I love you but please next time no souvenirs."

Smiling into his chest shrugging her shoulder scooting closer into his side Laurel lays her hand down across Oliver's chest in possession.

" Can't make any promises there but I promise I'll be a good girl from now on."

* * *

Muttering to himself in the best impression that he can do for his girlfriend looking over his shoulder as he sees her over the back of the couch on the other side of the room kicking away at another right behind the couch letting out a huff that seems to draw her attention Oliver sends her a questionable look.

" What happened to I'll be a good girl from now on."

Letting out a low growl sending a vicious kick down that connects across another's side causing a sickening crunch to echo through the room followed by a series of vicious coughs looking over towards Oliver as she sees him waiving his right hand over towards the destroyed entrance of the apartment with parts of the wall still falling down into the already piled up debris on the floor looking back his way Laurel narrows her eyes at him as she gritts her teeth.

" You can spank me later or something now do you mind? I'm kinda busy over here!"

Humming silently to himself leaning back against a nearby wall reaching up Oliver plays with the point end of an arrow sticking out from his quiver.

" I suppose….if you agree to one stipulation."

" Fine! Whatever! Just let me ..."

" School girl outfit."

Instantly as he is met with nothing but a shocked look retracting his hand from his arrow with a smile coming across his face Oliver crosses his arms over his chest.

" That is my stipulation. For doing that when you receive your punishment you have to wear a school girl's outfit."

Hearing nothing but angry mumbling coming from her way not even after a couple of seconds Oliver watches a forced smile come across Laurel's face.

" Fine! Now can you please be quiet! I'm trying to concentrate here!"

Receiving a nod in response turning her attention towards the man at her feet the moment she sees his eyes turn to look up towards her rearing back Laurel sends a vicious kick that lands clean into the man's stomach causing him to cough up a mouthful of blood onto the wooden floorboards. A puddle that keeps building and building as tears start to trickle down his cheeks before a gloved hand comes down to wipe away a few tears with the back of her thumb.

" Shhh. Don't cry daddy. Everything's gonna be alright."

Cracking open his eyes as he sees Laurel kneeling down next to him wiping away his tears with a small smile across her face unable to help himself from returning the smile suddenly Quentin's eyes go wide as saucers when he sees the smile across her face drop and her hand go still on his cheek.

" Wait? I forgot. You're not my daddy."

Before he even has a chance to react suddenly Quentin's head snaps back when a closed fist lands clean against his face. A vicious punch that is followed by another then another that with each punch turns his face even more crimson.

" How could(punch)you(punch)hit your(punch)own daughter(punch,punch). You(punch)stupid(punch)prick!"

* * *

Humming happily to herself ripping off the last of her blood covered gloves discarding them over her shoulder carelessly reaching into her pocket to grab a folded up piece of paper from within glancing over her shoulder seeing Oliver staring at her from his spot on the motel room bed sending a seductive smile his way unzipping her kevlar letting it slip carelessly to the ground followed quickly by her leather pants kicking the small pile off to the side turning on her heels without taking her eyes away from his own slowly Laurel leans over the mattress and crawls slowly towards him and into his side earning a kiss on the side of her head.

" Alright what's next."

Looking down seeing nothing but a smile across her face raising an eyebrow in question hearing nothing but a silent chuckle in response Oliver's confusion deepens.

" What?"

" Babe, I love you but sometimes you really are clueless but if you insist lets go over the list again. First was ARGUS ..."

" Eaten by a man eating shark or should i say woman eating shark. Next?"

" Next was the blonde bimbo…."

" Blonde bimbo? Oh!? You mean numbs! Yep she was dealt with. Pretty sure she bled out before the ambulance got to her. Next ..."

" Daddy dearest…."

" Not really your father and I'm not even related to him either. He has what he had coming to him. Next ..."

" The wannabe canary…."

" You mean Felicity and Friends's Canary. Yeah she won't be singing any tune for a while. I do have to admit it was rather impressive. I didn't think anyone could be so creative with a staff before."

Leaning over gently Laurel pecks Oliver on the lips before she returns her head back down to his shoulder.

" Thank you. I thought it was rather genius myself. I always thought she had a stick up her ass. Now I've just proven the fact to be right."

Feeling him shivering by her side letting out a chuckle unfolding the paper gently Laurel lays the paper down on his chest.

" Now there is only one more thing to do."

Glancing down towards her and then towards the paper as he sees an encouraging smile across her face reaching out for the paper as he scans the list seeing everything written down crossed off the moment he reaches the bottom of the list instantly Oliver's eyes go wide as saucers. A reaction that makes Laurel's smile widen even further before they lock eyes and she nods her head.

" Oliver Queen? Put a baby in my belly."


End file.
